


Blink

by Cyaoxo



Category: Gymnastics RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyaoxo/pseuds/Cyaoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aliya Mustafina is unable to look away from Alexandra Raisman during her beam rutine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blink

Breath. Think. Move. Blink. Four things that seemed so simple became impossible for Aliya the moment her eyes fixed themselves on the moving figure in front of her. The way the muscles of the girl on the beam would flex and move as a perfect machine mesmerized her, rendering her unable to do anything but stare. 

At first she tried to fool herself into thinking she was just interested on the girl’s gymnastics; as the seconds passed her defenses lowered, making her admit silently that what didn’t allow her to look away, had a lot more to do with the soft curves of a body than with the competition that was taking place.

It was weird, not because she was admiring a girl —she had done that plenty of times— or because it was someone from their main rival team. What really bothered Aliya was the fact she had never noticed before how every little detail of Alexandra Raisman body was perfect.

She remembered the girl from previous meetings. The soft chocolate eyes that greeted her warmly. The soft smile she always gave before and after competitions. She remembered the quick congratulation words exchanged after different performances; but she couldn’t remember ever realizing how toned her legs were or how her back curved deliciously with every movement.

It was strange too, because sight had never been one of the senses Aliya relied on. Usually she was more of a touch person. She loved the feel of chalk slipping through her fingers or the rough surface of the bars scraping her hands.

It wasn’t unusual for Aliya to reach out to hold her teammate’s hands when she, or them, needed comfort. She would run the point of her fingers over her friend’s exposed skin when she needed to call their attention; and would squeeze them against her chest when she needed to feel the heat of another body to help her fight against sadness.

Even with the people she had dated looks hadn’t been important. What initiated her attraction was always a slight touch that reverberated through her whole being. To feel that electrifying impulse every time she was near the object of her affection was more important that the way they looked.

However, at that precise instant her skin tingled as if the hand on the beam was actually touching her, and not an inanimate object six feet away. Goosebumps appeared on the back of Aliya’s neck while she followed the rise and fall of Aly’s chest. Her mouth watered at the sight of the abdominals flexing under the tight red leotard she had hated so much a few minutes before. 

Not for the first time in the thirty or so seconds that Aly had been on the beam, Aliya tried to force herself to look away.

The way eyes capture light and the brain interprets it to form images is not a process Aliya had ever thought about. Why would she, when then act of seeing was just a mechanical, automatized part of life? but as her eyes were filled by the sight of Alexandra Raisman, and only Alexandra Raisman, she decided she had to find a way to have more control over the images that filled her brain. She had to find a way to make her eyes look pass her and restore some of the sanity she seemed to have lost on the last 45 seconds.

As Aliya thought this, her body responded the opposite way. Instead of finally tearing her eyes apart from the beam, she started noticing even more details of the American girl. The mole on her shoulder, for example. That tiny little thing — strategically located on the point where Aly’s neck meet her shoulder blades— stared back at Aliya mockingly.

Aly bit her lip slowly. Aliya’s breathing hitched. Aly stopped moving. Aliya followed the line of the other girls body from the hip to the point of the toes. Aly raised her hands in the air. Aliya saw the muscles in her arms flex. Aly finished her routine. Aliya’s only thought was that she couldn’t wait to see her perform again.


End file.
